


Motherland

by devilinthedetails



Series: A Sentence Says Everything [41]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Copper Isles, Family, Gen, Inheritance, MOTHERLAND, Politics, greeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: The Copper Isles become Mequen's motherland.





	Motherland

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the One Sentence Weeks event at Goldenlake.

Motherland

“This was your mother’s country, and soon it’ll be yours,” Dove greeted Mequen with a rasp, waving her varicosed vulture hand to encompass all the Copper Isles.


End file.
